


Picking Up III

by Spield



Series: Picking Up Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: As in Kakashi's Sakura's date, F/M, To Sasuke's wedding, Uchiha Family mentioned, Wedding date, dorks flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield
Summary: In which Kakashi and Sakura prepare to attend their first wedding together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Picking Up Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Picking Up III

They- she and Sarada - have decided to book a hotel in the city for the week-long celebration of the second Uchiha son’s second wedding. Sakura thought it was a bit excessive but being quite literally been part of the Uchiha family, she knew they already held back.

And again, having been a part of the family and being the mother to the daughter of the groom, they were quite literally required to attend all festivities.

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Sakura asked, looking worriedly at Kakashi.

They had originally planned on staying in a different hotel to get some quality time together but Mikoto already booked their rooms and was nice enough to book one for Kakashi as well.

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe, comfortable in his pajamas and fluffy hotel robe.

“More than fine, Sakura-chan. Have you worn their robes? So fluffy.” Kakashi grinned and nuzzled the neckline of his robe.

“Yes, I have.”

She sighed and crossed her arms, cheeks flushing. “I promised we’d have time alone but that plan’s all thrown out the window now.”

Eyes softening, Kakashi reached out and took Sakura’s hand.

They’ve officially been dating for three months now, a month after Sarada’s graduation (as per her request) and have been struggling to find time together. Between her job and his new career move - teaching, again, at least he can read Icha Icha in front of college kids, right? right?- it’s slowly wearing them down.

They do have dinner together regularly. Kakashi stays more often in their apartment than he does in his, cooks for them and even helps with the chores. He practically lives there but… he never stays the night.

That’s what’s frustrating both of them.

They’ve kissed and had several heated makeout sessions but…

Sakura looked up as Kakashi lifted her hand to kiss her palm. Her cheeks heated up at the flash of his boyish grin and gray eyes peeking under his silver hair.

“We’ll have time, Sakura-chan.” Kakashi said, smiling. Then his smile turned into a teasing grin, “I could sneak in your hotel room if you want.”

For added effect, Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows, looking like he wasn’t in his 40’s.

Sakura snorted and patted his cheek twice like he was a kid. “Right. Good luck trying that.” she paused, before her cheeks pinkened again, “How about dinner? Sarada’s gonna be sleeping over Ino’s room…”

It’s been so long for Sakura that Ino’s been joking that she’s growing cobwebs down there and frankly, talking to Kakashi while he was in a robe - his chest peeking out, ugh, how?- wasn’t helping.

Kakashi’s heart thudded in his chest and suddenly, he felt ridiculous standing in his fluffy robe while being propositioned by his girlfriend. He cleared his throat and nodded. “7?”

“My 7 or your 7?” Sakura breathily asked.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kakashi nodded. “Your 7. Hotel restaurant?”

Sakura shook her head, “I know a place just a few blocks from here. They serve eggplant.”

Uchiha may be prim and proper in the eyes of the media but truly, they’re nothing but busybodies and gossips.

“Sounds good.”

“Sounds good,” Sakura repeated, inwardly cringing. “So, uh, I’ll go now.”

Kakashi blinked, his neck heating up. 7pm is just a few hours away. “Yeah, me too. I mean, to my room. Yeah.”

“Yeah, okay. 7. Okay.” Sakura moved away, hands jerking and smoothing her hair.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send your thoughts and love!


End file.
